Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, also known later as Darth Vader, was once a powerful Jedi and now Sith Lord under the rule of the Galactic Empire and Darth Sidious. Biography The Old Republic Star Wars - Citadel of the First Anakin joined his master Obi-Wan Kenobi when they were assigned to go to Ocul to settle a dispute between the native Oculi and a band of pirates led by Brayden Thart. They continued and find a settlement of the Oculi, but completedly abandoned and signs of battle. They continue on to find a temple, where they are overtaken by visions of people they care about, in Anakin's take that were his mother, Qui-Gon Jinn and Padme. He was then overwhelmed by the visions and Ancient Force Sentinels took him and Kenobi to M3-PHR1S at the shrine dedicated to Uaos. They were brought before the shrine of Uaos and here they were introduced to the Avatar of Uaos, Brayden Thart. Obi-Wan told Anakin of the story of the Panthon Ulta and the First Jedi Order and how he was not aware that both of them were once seated on the planet Ocul. They were then let into the Citadel of the First where they were told by Thart that the only way to get of this planet was to help them recover a few artifacts. Anakin begrudgingly accepted and joined Obi-Wan at the Shrine of Gayx but they were seperated there. Anakin is told to go find their ships and contact the Jedi Order for their help. He arrived back within the Temple of Uaos to attempt and contact the Jedi Order, but was barred from meeting with R3-C5 and R4-P17 by Brayden Thart, who at that point was still under the control of Uaos. Uaos led him to the Sphere of Valy, informing them it is the only item that can save Obi-Wan Kenobi at that point. He is faced with two Force Apparitions, one of Watto and one of Padme Amidala. Faced with his slaver past, Anakin can barely hold himself from killing Watto. He then rejoins Padme, but Padme evaporates before his eyes as well and Uaos tells Anakin he passed the test before releasing the Sphere. As Anakin begins making his way back to Obi-Wan, he is named by Uaos, Gayx and Valy as one of the two possible Disciples of the First. Anakin left the Temple of Uaos, but encountered a force of Tatyxian Guardians. Alone he is unable to combat them, but when the Force Deity Valy aids him and traps them within a prison of pure energy. Anakin comes to Obi-Wan's aid and heals him with the Sphere of Valy. They are then hunted again by another army of Tatyxian Guardians, but at this point Valy is of no use for them. Obi-Wan summons the Spear of Gayx to him and Anakin feels at one with the planet, using the Natural Force of Ocul to beat them. Valy, Gayx, Tatyx and Uaos appeared to them, announcing them as the new two Disciples of the First before announcing Obi-Wan and Anakin still had one more trial to do before being able to leave the planet, inside the Tower of Zenion. Allowed entrance to the Tower of Zenion, Anakin and Obi-Wan ascended to the first level where the voice of the ancient deity Zenion spoke to them, telling them they needed to clear three trials in order to reach him. He and Obi-Wan clear the first challenge where they face a herd of Terentatek and manage to drive them away by using the Force. The second level they reach they need to navigate a room of moving stones and parts and succeed. The final trial as it turns out is to defeat Zenion himself. Anakin and Obi-Wan both tap into the Natural Force of Ocul again and are even forced to use the artifacts they had gathered on Ocul against Zenion, but that proved ineffective. Ultimately Anakin allowed himself to become an Avatar of Uaos and Obi-Wan summoning Tatyxian Guardians to encase and defeat Zenion. Anakin and Obi-Wan were both officially declared Disciple of the First and inducted into the Orda Benthu. They were finally allowed to leave the planet and brought Brayden Thart with them. The Clone Wars Star Wars - Ahsoka He met with his wife Padme Amidala discussing a future meeting she would have with a group of Togruta activists from Shilli. He inquires why she asked Ahsoka to join her and not him, but she said she needs someone that knows the culture and the people, and Ahsoka is best suited for that job. He agrees and then gives her the lightsabers of Ahsoka, saying these are just in case, before leaving. When Padme returns from her meeting, he meets back up with her and she says the meeting was uneventful and hands him back the lightsabers of Ahsoka. After stating she needs a break badly, Anakin and Padme leave for her private quarters. 9. Batch to the Rescue Anakin and a contingent of Clone Troopers of the 501st Legion led by Commander Appo arrived to reinforce the Bad Batch. Under Appo's orders and with Anakin's agreement the Gunships firebombed the level. When the Bad Batch reported their findings, Anakin believed the intel should go straight to the Jedi Council, but Appo disagreed. When he noticed a mysterious starship escaping the planet, he ordered to fire on it, but the ship disappeared fast from the pursuers. 6. Follow Orders He and Rex traveled with the body of Fives after he was killed by the Coruscant Guard. While Rex pointed out that if what Fives said was true and every Clone had such an inhibitor chip, Anakin pointed out the Jedi Council would have been aware if such a thing had happened and he knew personally none were present in the creation process of the Clone Trooper. HotS - Anakin traveled from the Jedi Temple to the Republic Executive Building where he attempted to stop the four Jedi Masters led by Mace Windu. As he entered the office of Palpatine, he came across the bodies of Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tin and held for a moment before moving on. He arrived at the scene of Windu cornering Palpatine and after some back and forth arguing with the Jedi Master, he resorted to cutting off Windu's arm and watched in horror as Palpatine used Force Lightning to throw him out of the building. Sidious then inducted Anakin into the Sith Order and awarded him the title of Darth Vader. Age of the Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector Vader arrived above Kashyyyk together with the 501st Legion in order to invade the planet. Commander Appo informed that the troops were ready to be deployed and Vader arrived on the planet's surface meeting with an Imperial operative who had spend a year building a clan of Wookiees with loyalty to the Galactic Empire. Vader then met with the Wookiee Council of the Akkacav Clan and set an example by killing one of their Chieftains. Appo and the 501st caught a rogue Wookiee who attempted to contact an unknown source, but Vader and Appo deduced this was an Imperial defector who used Imperial codes. He then ordered Appo and Horn to begin the invasion of Kashyyyk. He ordered Commander Appo to advance with the 501st Legion towards the settlement controlled by the Clone Wars veteran Tarfful. Later when Agent Horn reported coordinates to three major settlements to Appo, he relayed them to Vader and Roggard, after which Vader ordered the settlements to be raided and the captive Wookiees transported off world. He arrived within the compound controlled by Imperial Intelligence after the last shuttle landed there that escaped from the Visceral I. When Kaleth Horn and Lyanna Olani presented him with evidence that pointed to Lom Roggard as the defector to the Empire and the secret helper of the Wookiee resistance, he instantly executed him and praised Horn and Olani for their work. He signed the surrender from the Empire's side as Kashyyyk laid down their weapons and after that awarded Horn with the Imperial Cross. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues When Kaleth Horn found a notice about the Stardust Project, Director Cassius Gollan recieved a signal which he used to alert Darth Vader. Darth Vader would arrive a day later in the Naboo system to face the thief, his former agent. He arrived on Naboo within his black LAAT/i Gunship alongw with Stormtroopers of the 501st Legion. He arrived in the caved in surroundings where TK-319 had cornered his former agent Kaleth Horn and made quick work of him, by Force Choking him and allowing TK-319 the killshot. He then marched with his own troops into the Palace and cornered the Queen and Captain Typho and after a short conversation about her predecessors and how Naboo is important to the Empire, Vader kills the Queen but orders his men to take Typho hostage. He then travelled back to Coruscant to meet with his master. His master requested whether or not project Stardust was compromised but Vader entrusted him that it was not. He then recieves orders to hunt down Lyanna Olani and Kris Aloona and destroy them. HotS - Vader arrived on Murkhana on orders from the Emperor and because there was a possible Jedi there and he met with Commander Vill. He ordered the 501st Legion to march into the surrounding villages and route out the Jedi. Ultimately after facing villagers trained in the fighting style of the Jedi, the Jedi Bol Chatak revealed himself to Vader and engaged him. Vader proved to be to much for Chatak and he held him in a Force Choke before killing him. Due to a mind probe, Vader found out about the list he was looking for, a list describing all Jedi Padawans that had been reassigned by the Jedi Council. He then ordered Vill to transmit the list to Commander Appo and begin the agreed upon operation. Black Eight He traveled to Kallos aboard the Consecutor with his personal squadron the Black Eight Squadron to hunt down a rogue Jedi on the planet. He ordered the squadron to take care of the pirate fleet orbiting the planet as he headed down to handle justice. However as he proceeded towards the Jedi, he faced great resistance, so bad that Moff Pennir send the Black Eight Squadron to his location to assist him. Being held back by Jonon Karr and his rebels, Vader was assisted by the Black Eight Squadron once they came to him, tearing through the stronghold. As a way to force Karr to surrender, Vader had Imperial Flametroopers scorch the fields behind the stronghold and while Karr was heading there, Vader moved in and killed all of the rebels. He then dueled Karr, but thanks to falling debris of the defeated pirate fleet above the planet, they were forced to break off the battle and Karr fled. Vader then ordered the Black Eight Squadron to begin a bombing run on the village to draw him out. While the Black Eight Squadron bombed the village as Vader commanded, he remained within the stronghold, meditating, waiting patiently for Jonon Karr to show up, which he did. They then engaged one another again, with Vader demanding to find out the location of Karr's master, whom he believed to be still alive. Vader then condemns him to death as they fight again while the Black Eight Squadron executes the remaining resistance and villagers. Karr at one point manages to disarm Vader, but Vader gains the upperhand quickly, finally deciding that Karr wouldn't help him as hard as he would press him and snapped his neck before killing him with a single strike. He then orders the Black Eight Squadron to decimate the stronghold and the village. He watched over to cleaning out of the stronghold and the village and afterwards its decimation. When Tycho Celchu and Iden Versio returned from their mission to hunt down and kill the remaining survivor. He learns from Imperial Security Bureau Agent Warrin Bels about the events that transpired in the village and while they set their own questions, Vader quickly deduces that Iden is not the one who screwed up. When it comes to the light that it was Celchu, he orders the Black Eight Squadron to hunt him down and kill him if they have to, which they do. Later he supervises the arrest of Iden and Captain Eclipse by ISB Agents. Lieutenant Bels was interrogating Captain Eclipse and Iden Versio and Vader watched it happen. Captain Eclipse was cleared of suspicions, but Vader stopped the interrogation of Iden as he believed she would be more of an asset to the Empire then being in a jail. They met him on the bridge where he announced their new orders, both transferring to special operations in different sectors and serving the Empire the best they could. He then left aboard his personal TIE Advanced x1. The Death Hand II When Darth Vader was assaulting the Jedi Temple, Gungi and Zatt were there too, even in the Master's Chamber. They survived and escaped however when Darth Vader slaughtered all the younglings present there. Star Wars - Boba Fett Due to the appearance of a possible rogue Jedi, Vader send out a bounty contract to three Bounty Hunters, Boba Fett, Dengar and Embo to capture the Jedi. When asked why he made no use of the Inquisitorius, he answered he couldn't. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He contacted the Grand Inquisitor aboard the Chimera, telling him currently the Jedi are extinct, but that the Children of the Force will exist. He orders the Grand Inquisitor to hunt the Children of the Force down and either capture or kill them. Darth Vader was contacted by the Grand Inquisitor, who informs him that he found the lost apprentice of Depa Billaba when he encountered him on Anchor Base. He would arrive on Lothal, as ordered by the Emperor, where he was introduced by Grand Moff Tarkin to Maketh Tua and Kassius Konstantine inspriring direct fear in the both of them. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 Agent Kallus informed Governor Maketh Tua that Darth Vader would be taking over the operation of suppressing the insurgents on Lothal. He arrived with his own fleet and set up a blockade around the planet, even using the Signal Jammer Spires to block and control in - and outgoing communication. This did not prevent the Ghost crew from getting through the blockade and crashing on the planet while getting shot down. While the Galactic Empire under his orders had send Agent Kallus to hunt the Ghost crew, he ordered Kallus to stand down the moment he captured one of the Ghost crew, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios and return to base. He became aware that Minister Maketh Tua was not pleased with him and Agent Kallus taking over the anti-Rebel operations against the Ghost crew and acted on it. He allowed her to set up a meeting with the rebel group but instead had Kallus place explosives aboard the personal shuttle of Tua. After it exploded and killed the Minister, he had Kallus blame the Ghost crew for her death. The Ghost crew attempted to make it to the secondary landing platform, but Vader awaited them there and attacked Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who could barely stand against him. He later would await the arrival of two Jedi Hunters, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister before he would leave Lothal. He was contacted by the Fifth Brother, alerting him to the presence of the Ghost crew on the planet Kashyyyk and he orders them to set a trap for the Rebels. He then arrived with his fleet above Kashyyyk but was very angry with the two Inquisitors that they demolished the sacred Kan'Gran Wood. Before he could make it to the planet however, Phoenix Squadron and Bria Tharen arrived to challenge the fleet, not allowing them to land troops. Remaining in command of the forces above Kashyyyk he send his personal attack squadron the Black Eight Squadron to engage Phoenix Squadron led by Bria Tharen. Seeing how they did deliver vicious blows to the Rebels but ultimately the Rebels would get away, Vader embarked on his personal starfighter and engaged their forces, only to come face to face with a surprising adversary, his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano revealed to be very much alive. His Force Pressure caused her to go into seizure, but it was enough for the remaining Rebels to escape into Hyperspace. He later ordered the captain of the Black Eight Squadron to begin hunting down the Rebels as he conferred with his master and told him the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker is still alive. Thanks to Vader, Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost crew were forced to look for reinforcements, which they did. Vader anticipated this and send the Fifth Brother and his Dominator V to the facility where the new RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor prototype was being kept. Darth Vader arrived on Lothal to oversee the operation of the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister to break open the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal and then together with the two Inquisitors broke the door down that held the sealed chamber. He did not engage the three Jedi inside, including his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano but was driven out by the spirits of Jedi Temple Guards. He later Force Choked the Fifth Brother for his failure. Vader also appeared in his Anakin Skywalker form in a Force Vision to Ahsoka, where he blamed her for his turn to the Dark Side and where she finally learned to accept that Anakin was really gone and Vader had taken his place. Shortly after the Emperor had send the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister to Malachor, Darth Vader went there himself to deal with the Rebels. His arrival was noticed by Chopper who send a warning to Kanan Jarrus. Vader used his TIE Advanced x1 to fly up to the top of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor where he confronted Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano. He destroyed the lightsaber of Ezra and was simply to powerful for the both of them. Ahsoka took drastic measures and pushed Ezra and Kanan out of harms way and engaged and kept Vader at bay long enough for the two Jedi to escape. They fought within the locked room as Ahsoka began to get the upper hand, even destroying parts of his armor. Vader then reveals he was only there to kill her. Just as he begins fighting back, the superweapon on top of the temple exploded and left the faiths of both duelers unknown. He survived the explosion of the superweapon and made his way out of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. As he was battered and defeated he was encountered by the Ghost crew, but the Emperor send his Hand along with the Black Eight Squadron and the Third Brother to free him. Vader promised the Ghost crew that they would not be able to keep him for long as that became truth and Lord Starkiller invaded the Phoenix Nest. He was then taken by the Third Brother and his legion of Inquisitor Troopers back to Coruscant. Star Wars - Vader Rising Darth Vader meets with the Emperor as he is assigned a new mission to travel to Corax and put down an insurrection there. Bringing the First Legion aboard the Darkhawk. As they arrive on Corax, Vader orders most of the Legion to stay behind on the Darkhawk as he took Commander Kimmund and a small squad down to the Imperial outpost. Kimmund attempts to establish contact with Stormtroopers in the field, but Vader heads out there himself. He confronts the insurgents but they are led and overtaken by a dark Force presence who forces the dead insurgents to keep rising and attack Vader. In the meantime he is also mentally assaulted by the Dark Side presence, reciting the Prophecy of the Chosen One and showing him images of his past. He is snapped out of it thanks to Kimmund arriving but the Dark Side presence has already disappeared. He was informed by Commander Kimmund that there had been no more strange occurences of the event of Troopers being taken over for some time now, before the ancient presence takes over Kimmund and the other Troopers once again, who taunts him that he is a mere Sith Apprentice. Vader and a company of the First Legion takes off towards a site where he is once again confronted by the ancient presence and all but Kimmund are taken out of commission and killed. Kimmund is being played by the presence and is suspended in the air, with Vader further ignoring him and moving on. He arrives at the spot of a Dark Force Nexus, where there is a large Kyber Crystal suspended in the air and the spirit finally reveals himself as Lord Karvos, who tells Vader that he passed his first test. Karvos then tells him to travel to an ancient Jedi shrine and recover what is there. Before Vader leaves there, Karvos tells him he will need to take out his First Legion if he wants to pass his test. Vader kills Kimmund and the remainder of the First Legion along with the Moff, before moving towards the Jedi shrine. HotS - He arrived aboard an Imperial-class Star Destroyer above Goncta IV and landed inside an archeological dig site. He then ordered his troops to capture a Kyberite Worm and transport it to Kamino.